Typical labels, including pressure sensitive labels, are manufactured from label stock that comprises a face layer (facestock), an adhesive (i.e., PSA) layer adhered to the face layer and a protective release liner removably adhered to the adhesive layer. The label stock is generally provided in roll form. Individual labels may be produced by die cutting the face layer and the PSA layer, and then removing the surrounding waste matrix, leaving the individual labels adhered to the release liner.
Matrix stripping is carried out by guiding the matrix and the rest of the construction in divergent paths. This is typically accomplished by use of a peel bar in conjunction with a driven idler roll (a capstan roll). Matrix stripping requires positive and certain separation of the matrix from the rest of the construction when the matrix and the rest of the construction are guided in divergent paths. Often, this cannot be achieved at increased line speeds or with more fragile or flexible material, such as with thinner facestock materials and weak matrix structures. Current methods for matrix stripping may employ the use of load cell rolls to measure and control tension and ensure positive and consistent pulling of the matrix away from the finished product and controlled tension on the finished product to pull the finished product away from the matrix. These systems, while effective, require reduced processing speeds to limit matrix breakage.